It Started with a kiss
by AngieT101
Summary: Ever since Sakura met the schools heartthrob Sasuke Uchiha she has fallen in love with him. When she musters up the courage to tell him he is not impressed. But when a situation puts them over one roof together will she melt his cold heart...
1. Chapter 1

---------------------

It all started on a windy Monday morning with the sun shining brightly. A pink haired girl stood in the entrance of the school. You must be thinking what is she doing there right?

Well, her Prince Charming is none other than the school's heartthrob, Sasuke Uchiha. Yes, you heard me right. But it's, not like any girl can't help falling head over heals for such a typical good looking guy.

A boy with spike up midnight black hair walked out of the school, his onyx eyes looking around. No expression shown on his face. The quivering Pink haired girl stood there with her hands outstretched. She looked down as he was approaching and bit her quivering lower lip.

He walked right past her without even taking a single glance. She couldn't believe it. She fell to the ground in shock, but before she fainted he bent down to look at her and whispered,

"Could it be that you have nothing better to do in your life than just waste it on pathetic little things like this?"

Then after that everything went black

------

"Is she okay?" people started whispering gathering in a circle around the unconscious body.

"Move it!", "out the way!" Two different voices yelled as they made their way through the crowd.

"Sakura wake up" A brown eyed brunette started to shake the unconscious girl.

"Let me do it Tenten" A blond haired blue eyed girl said

"SAKURA NARUTO JUST TOOK YOUR DIARY!" the blond yelled in the poor girl's ear.

"WHAT? I'LL KILL HIM!" The said girl jumped up looking around.

"I told you it would work." Ino said smugly.

"Okay you people can go now she's okay." Tenten said while looking at the crowd.

People slowly walked away to their classes.

"What the heck happen?" Tenten asked.

"Well last thing I remembered." Sakura started to ponder off, then gasp and started to frown.

"By the look on that face something must be wrong, so what is it Sakura?" Ino asked with curiosity in her voice and also I bit of worry.

"Well last thing I remembered I was waiting for Sasuke-"

"Now I get it you gave him the letter didn't you." Tenten stated.

"Yes." Sakura said looking down miserably.

"So what he say?" Ino asked.

"What you think pig." Sakura said glaring at her blue eyed friend.

"That bad" Ino said looking sadly at her friend.

"Yeah he just said why I was wasting my time in such pathetic little things." Sakura cried Ino just sighed while hugging her friend and whispering comforting words in her ear.

"Its okay Sakura, I can hurt him for you" Tenten said while making a fist and punching her other hand.

"No Tenten I don't want to start any trouble." Sakura said shakily.

Tenten smiled, same old Sakura never wanting to hurt anyone even if they hurt her.

"Here you go." Ino said while handing Sakura a handkerchief.

Sakura blew on it while wiping her tears. "Thanks Ino." Sakura said while handing the material back to the blond.

Ino laugh nervously. "You keep it" Ino said while pushing the handkerchief back to her weeping friend's hand.

"Come on lets go were going to be late for gym." Tenten said while guiding sakura to their class.

---------

After school Sakura and her friends started to head home.

"Sakura-Chan!" an obnoxious voice yelled out stopping Sakura and the others on their trail.

"What is it Naruto?" She asked

"I heard what happened with you and the teme, are you okay?" He asked

'Naruto was a caring friend and all but why did he had to bring up such a depressing subject up' Tenten thought

"I'm okay Naruto, thanks for caring." Sakura stated smiling brightly at the blond.

"Are you sure because I could kick the Teme's ass for you" He suggested

"That's not necessary Naru-" Sakura was interrupted.

"Whose ass are you going to kick Usuratonkachi?" A deep voice asked.

"Teme" Naruto Said grinding his teeth together.

Sakura saw who it was and hid behind Ino and Tenten. Sasuke saw this and smirked a bit. Sakura just looked down while biting her lip.

"Why did you say that to Sakura-Chan.?" Naruto questioned while he narrowed his eyes at the onyx eyed prodigy.

"Because she annoyingly pathetic, she has no brain at all just thinking about nonsense instead of working on her studies." Sasuke stated still looking at sakura while smirking.

"You're a cold hearted bastard!" Naruto yelled and was about to launch at Sasuke but was stop by a small petite figure.

"No Naruto lets just go." Sakura looked down sadly while walking the opposite way.

Ino and Tenten glared at the Uchiha who was still smirking.

Naruto glared one final time and then left to catch up to Sakura and the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it started with a kiss

---------------

"How do you like the new house Sakura?" A man asked. He looked like he was in his forties.

"It's so big Tou-chan," Sakura replied, amazed looking at the large house she would soon call home.

"Well let's go in so we can unpack." The man said

They went into the large house. Sakura gasp it was even better inside, the walls where a shade of dull blue. Sakura started running upstairs to claim a room.

"Sakura did you find a room?" Sakura's father asked.

"Hai!" Sakura yelled she started fixing her room decorating with her things.

There was a loud knock on the front door.

"I'll go see who it is touchan." Sakura told her father.

"Hey Sakura" Ino said she was accompanied by Tenten.

"Hey Ino why are you guys here?" Sakura asked.

"Were here to see your new house" Tenten stated.

"Yeah Forehead, and it's a pretty big house." Ino said while looking around the house.

"I know." Sakura giggled looking around the house taking in every little detail that came with it.

"Why don't you guys come in?" Sakura asked while stepping aside to let her friends' in.

"It's a whole lot better inside, I mean wow." Tenten breathed her head turning searching the house amazed at how big it looked.

"That's what I said at first, come on let's go to my room" The emerald eyed girl said dragging both of her friends up the stairs.

-----------

"Woah your room is a mess forehead" Ino said looking around room. Boxes where opened and clothes lying on the floor.

"Yeah, want us to help you?" Tenten asked while hopping on Sakura's bed.

"No, its okay I fix it later" Sakura told Tenten with a wink.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Ino asked.

"Well we could have tea if you want." Tenten offered.

"Sure that would be good." Sakura said happily while going down stairs to prepare tea.

She came back moments later with sweets and hot green tea in her hand. Sakura laid the sweets and drinks out on her small table.

"Here you go guys." Sakura said handing them a cup full of tea and sweets.

"We look like were rich doing this." Tenten laughed.

"I know we do, don't we." Ino said while also laughing.

"No, you have to put your pinky like this." Sakura said while sticking her little finger out in a fancy manner.

Suddenly there was a tremendous convulsion within the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Tenten asked jumping up from the bed.

"I don't care but we should probably get the heck out of here!" Ino yelled in terror when a piece of wood almost hit her on her head.

"Crap Girls lets get out of here or we'll be pulverized!" Sakura yelled running out of the room the other girls following her example of fleeing out off the obliterated room.

-----------

"Father!" Sakura shouted while running towards her father hugging him.

"Don't worry, it's just a small earthquake the house is strong enough to withstand it." Sakura's father said comfortingly.

"I don't think so." Tenten said her eyes widened.

Pieces of wood started collapsing from the house, windows cracked little figments of glass started blasting on the floor and in the air. The floor slowly opened.

"Let's get out of here!" Ino screamed running.

Tenten screamed as a glass fragment cuts her on the side of her face, she ran out of the house dodging falling paces of wood falling from the house.

Once everyone was out, the foursome stared straight a head at what seemed to be left of the house.

Sakura bawled and cried on her fathers' chest.

Ino and Tenten sobbed softly and grieved for their friends' pain.

"No." Sakura said quietly as she look at what was left of her house.

Sakuras' dad gasps and started to run towards what was left of their house.

He started digging through small pieces of hardwood and glass, dust started to form around him.

"Touchan what's wrong?" Sakura asked while running towards her father Tenten and Ino followed her.

"Sakura your mother's picture is buried here help me look for it." Was his reply

Sakura gave a terrified gasp and started digging. Ino and Tenten helped her garbing and throwing sharp pieces of wood around.

People were coming out to see what was the commotion about they gasped at the scene that played before them.

A bald headed man called the ambulance. The news crew started to shoot in on what happen.

---

"I can't believe what happened" Sakura said crestfallen, while holding tightly onto her mother picture.

"Were would we go?" Sakura asked while looking at her gloomy looking father.

"I don't know." Sakura's dad said mournfully looking down at his daughter.

They were currently in the hospital being check for any injuries, gladly Sakura only had a cut in her hand and a slightly bruised arm, and her father had a few bruises and blisters on his hands.

Ino and Tenten left home after they were treated for minor injuries.

------

Next day at school was normal until.

"Haruno is it true what happened to your house." a student said.

"Yeah are you okay?" Another asked

"You must have bad luck!" one exclaimed

"I feel sorry for you." another looked at her with pity.

"Shut up, and go away leave her alone!" Tenten yelled glaring at her classmates who back away slowly scared of the temperamental brunette.

"Well let's go to class girls." Ino said while.

-------

"Come on people give some money for the poor student who has faced a tragic accident." A voice not far from Sakura said.

"That Naruto he just had to do it." Sakura seethed glaring at the loud blond who was talking to people.

"Come on lets go before he sees us." Ino said walking way quickly hoping Naruto wouldn't see them.

_To late _

"There she is, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto called out.

Sakura sighed and went to where Naruto was, Tenten and Ino followed behind her. "Naruto stop this will you" The emerald eyed teen pleaded.

"But you need the money Sakura-Chan." Naruto whine.

"No its okay Naruto just stop it already" Sakura said, but he didn't listen to her.

Then tall, lean body walks pass them.

"Teme spare some money?" Naruto asked Sasuke

"Hn" Was his reply; Sasuke kept walking.

"TEME COME HERE AND GIVE MONEY!" Naruto yelled angrily.

Sasuke stopped and sighed. "If it will keep you out my hair fine" He took out some money.

"Keep your money; I don't need to be looked down by the likes of you!" Sakura screamed. She glared at the astounded Uchiha.

"And also I don't need your help!" She yelled stabbing his chest with her small slender finger

Sasuke sigh and looked at her. "Remember those words" He said and started walking away.

Sakura glared at the retreating Uchiha.

"That was the stupidest thing you ever did, I mean did you see how much he was about to give you!" Ino shrilled shaking her pink haired friend.

Sakura slapped Ino's hand off her shoulder.

"Yeah but if he didn't want to give me the money, then why should I take It.?" Sakura asked slinging her book bag over her shoulder.

"Because it's not only about you, your dad needs it too." Tenten told her.

"Well, I didn't think about that" Sakura said frowning she looked up at the sky.

"Where are you staying Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"My dad rented a hotel; it's all we can afford for now." Sakura replied.

"Well at least you got a roof over your head." Tenten said hugging her friend.

"But you know forehead you can always stay with me or Tenten, heck even Naruto!" Ino yelled looking at Sakura.

"True, but like Shikamuru's says, it's to damn troublesome. You guys shouldn't need to take care of me" Sakura said patting Ino softly on her back.

"We know, but if you ever need to stay over call me okay." Tenten said hugging the petite girl closely.

"Yeah" Sakura said smiling kindly at Tenten's and Ino's generous offer.

"Well guys I have to go." Naruto Said as he slowly turned the corner and walked away.

"Bye!" The tree girls yelled.

"So... Lets go and get some pizza I'm hungry!" Ino exclaimed punching a fist in the air.

"Pig" Sakura giggled her gloomy mood slowly rising with the help of her friends.

----------


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto...so u cant sue :p

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad you can't be serious. Are you sure these people will just accept us barging into their home like this" A frustrated young pinkette said.

"Of course I am, plus they were the ones who gave us this offer" Her father said giving a toothy grin.

"Yeah right, that's what you said when we ate at that sushi bar .All you can eat my butt" Sakura gave an angry pout.

"Hehe, well this is different." The now nervous Man said, he then rang the doorbell.

"Satchi-san it's so glad to see you again" A women with long dark hair and almond shape onyx eyes said.

"Ah, you too Mikoto-Chan where is fugaku anyways?" Satchi asked

"Oh dear me, forgive my manner please come in" Mikoto assured them in.

Sakura looked at the house as she entered an amaze look crossed her face.

"Well Sakura-Chan it's glad to see you again" Mikoto told the confusing looking girl.

"Have we've met before?" Sakura asked

"Yes dear, but you were just a toddler so you probably don't remember. Well would anyone like anything to drink?" The hyper acting woman asked

"Hai please" both Haruno's said

A few minute later the black haired beauty retuned with two cups fill with ice cold lemonade.

"Here you go sweaty" She handed the drink to sakura.

"Thank you Mrs. ...Sorry but what's your last name"

"Dear, you don't have to be so formal. Just call me auntie, but my name Is Uchiha Mikoto."

Sakura smiled but when she heard the last words that came out of Mikoto's mouth, she choked on her chilled lemonade.

"Sakura-Chan, are you okay?" Mikoto asked while petting the coughing teens back

"I'm ok" Sakura took a big gulp calming her self down..

'_Uchiha, no ...no it cant be they're a lot of Uchiha's in Japan. It doesn't necessarily mean that Sasuke-Kun lives here and I'm talking to his mom...no .., Of course not" _

Just when she finished that thought a voice came out the front door.

"Mother I'm home!" A rough yet Angelic voice yelled out.

And out came the person she really certainly did not what to see.

"Sasu-Chan, we have company come greet them" Mikoto ordered.

Sasuke looked at her like as if he had never met her before.

"Hello, I'm Sasuke Uchiha" He said in his deep Masculine voice.

"Satchi don't you have bags to carry in the house?" Mikoto asked

"Ah yes, I was just about to carry them in."

"Nonsense. Sasuke Help Satchi out "Mikoto ordered the teen Uchiha.

"Yes Mother" Sasuke said as he walked out towards the front door.

Sakura followed behind.

"Sakura-Chan, follow me to your room!" Mikoto Yelled out from where she stood.

Sakura Nodded and followed the older woman.

-----

Her awe expression showed how she felt; her face sparkled with happiness.

"So sakura-Chan I'm guessing you like your room." Mikoto sated

Sakura couldn't speak and just nodded. It was like her voice had disappeared.

"Well I'll leave you to yourself." The woman said as she walked out of the room.

Sakura set the box down and took her time looking at the enormous room.

They were stuff animals all over her bed, the bed covers seem to be made of silk. Curtains were softly whistling with the soothing calming wind.

Yes, she could get use to this.

She was so lost in her own world she didn't hear someone enter her room.

That is until they set a box down none to gently.

She turned around; a not so happy looking Sasuke greeted her.

"Let me tell you this Haruno" Sasuke said as he advance into her personal space, not that the pink haired girl minded.

"You may live here now, but let me tell you something. I don't like brainless untalented woman sharing the same roof as me so don't get too comfortable." Sasuke said peering down to her eye level.

Sakura could feel his warm breath against her face; she soon missed it as he pulled away.

He gave her a smirked and turned around walking out of the room.

Sakura Glared at the direction the Uchiha left.

But both teens didn't know that this is only the beginning.

------------------

So sorry I couldn't get any ideas out eheh... plus I'm trying to improved my writing, so you'll just have to wait till school starts when I take my AP English class hopefully I'll improve..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Hey guys it's me, sorry I haven't updated in like ages

Sakura sat on her side of the kitchen table. She looked at the big plate of food that Mikoto gave her. Licking her pink lips she dug into her breakfast.

Munching on her many pieces of tsukemono, she glanced at the impassive looking Uchiha. Sasuke turned too look at her, she glared at him and turn back towards her breakfast.

"I'm leaving" Sasuke announced setting down his plates neatly on top of each other.

"Wait for Sakura-Chan then, she doesn't know how to get to school this way" Mikoto said.

Sasuke sigh and then started to walk slowly towards the door. Slinging his black messenger bag over his shoulder and stepping into his shoes he walked out the door. Sakura bowed towards Mikoto and the others and ran up to catch up to Sasuke. Hastily grabbing her bag and slipping on her shoes.

"Hey! Wait up" the pink haired teen yelled at the laid back Uchiha.

He sighed and stopped making her slam into his back. He glared at the small petite figure staring up at him.

"Listen, we do not talk to each other in school. And you are not to say we live with each other." The Uchiha said agitation in his smooth voice.

Sakura pouted and glared at him. With one less belittling stare Sasuke walked down the hill towards the subway station. Sakura shot a hateful look at the Uchiha's back.

00000000000000000000000

Once both arrived at school, Sakura having a hard time, since mister hard-ass Uchiha didn't want to hold up the train for her. So she had to run and take a taxi, wasting all of her allowance in just that.

She did as he asked of her separating from him as soon as she arrived at school.

Not like she saw him anywhere, because that's right he left her stranded!

"Sakura!" Said called girl turn and smiled waving at the small silhouette running towards her.

"Hey Ten" Sakura greeted her best friend.

"Hey Sak, so how was your weekend?" The slender brunette asked.

Sakura sigh she couldn't tell her that she just moved in with Sasuke.

"Eh fine. We just moved in into this apartment Dad rented out." The pinkette smoothly lied.

"Oh cool me and Ino should go see it sometime." Tenten said with a huge grin.

Sakura eyes widened she shook her head.

"No! I mean, the house is so messy. "Sakura said hurriedly.

Tenten shook her head and smiled.

"Oh okay. But when it's ready tell us ok?" Tenten pleaded to her friend.

Sakura smiled and nodded "Okay".

"Well let's head to class" Tenten said grabbing Sakura by the arm and dragging her towards the classroom.

00000000000000

A small yawn was her from a tired Ino.

"I'm tired. Hungry. Cranky. And I now have a craving for some cookie dough." The pretty blue eyed girl whined.

"Oh, you must be pregnant dear." Tenten said jokingly.

Ino glared at her pursing her pink lips in a pout.

"Not funny Ten. Sakura get me food!"

Sakura laughed and shook her head. Thankfully it was their lunched period.

A few minutes later Sakura came back with their lunch.

Ino smiled and grabbed two sandwiches stuffing them in her mouth.

"Slow down pig!" Sakura Laughed.

Ino swallowed and stuck her tongue out.

000000000000000000

It was that date.

A day when many tops students, from class A and B went to see there final scores.

Sakura ran up to seethe scores. She smiled and spotted Sasuke's name. He was top one as always.

"I don't know what your doing there Haruno. You would never make it to even the 1000" A voice said.

Sakura looked back and with much distaste rolled her olive green eyes.

Ami Yamamoto, the school biggest bitch. It's a wonder why so many could actually stand near her.

"Please Haruno, even Naruto could beat you. You're just a simple billboard"

"How about we make a bet, I bet you I can be top 50 in three weeks" Sakura said holding up three fingers.

"Ok sure. But, if you lose you have to be my slave for the rest of the school year"

Sakura bit her lip and nodded.

Ami walked away giving Sakura a victorious smirk.

What did she get into? She could get into the top 50.

She slapped her forehead.

00000000000000000000000

Study!

Study!

STUDY!

Sakura gave a cry. It wasn't working she looked down at the big book containing confusing math equations.

She couldn't do this.

"Sakura-Chan, I brought snacks for you" Mikoto's voice rang.

Sakura smiled taking the offered chocolate cake and tea from Mikoto's hands.

"Thanks!" Sakura said munching on the small piece of cake.

Once she finished her snack, Mikoto was showing her pictures of Sasuke when he was small..

At first she couldn't believe it was him.

He looked like a cute girl.

She smirked and asked Mikoto to give her one of the pictures.

She now knew how she was going to pass that exam and show Ami up.

00000000000000000

There you guys go.

R&R

.


End file.
